Com amor, Mione
by Pink Potter
Summary: Às vésperas do casamento de Harry, ele percebe que Hermione está diferente, como se estivesse triste por ele estar se casando com outra mulher... Harry não imagina o que pode ser, e pede uma explicação como presente de casamento... A resposta de Hermione


**Resumo: Às vésperas do casamento de Harry, ele percebe que Hermione está diferente, como se estivesse triste por ele estar se casando com outra mulher... Harry não imagina o que pode ser, e pede uma explicação como presente de casamento... A resposta de Hermione é por meio de uma carta, será que esta consegue fazê-lo entender o motivo de sua tristeza? E qual será a reação de Harry ao lê-la? – Resumo péssimo, eu sei, mas... Espero q curtam! **

**Título: Com amor, Mione.**

"_Não acredito que já é no próximo sábado" – Harry disse pensativo, ao seu lado, Hermione tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte. Aquele deveria ser o por do sol mais bonito que já vira. _

"_É" – respondeu desanimada, diferente de Harry não tinha motivos para comemorar.  
_

"_Qual é Mione" – ele a encara – "Você deveria estar feliz por mim!"_

"_E quem disse que não estou?" _

"_Seu olhar" – Harry respondeu, nunca entenderia por que Hermione se mostrava tão apática ao seu casamento com Cho. É certo que as duas não se davam muito bem, mas isso não era motivo para a amiga não ficar feliz por ele, afinal Harry ia se casar, construir uma família e ser muito feliz, não ia?_

"_Impressão sua" – desviou o olhar e fitou mais uma vez o sol se pôr – "Se você quer casar com menos de um ano de namoro, eu estou aqui para lhe apoiar!"_

"_Sem ironias, por favor" – ele pediu – "Você sabe que mesmo só namorando a Cho há um ano, gosto dela desde meu quarto ano, ou seja, gosto dela há quase seis anos!"_

"_Mas só convive há menos de um, Harry! Como pode ter certeza que ela é a mulher que vai querer para o resto de sua vida?" – Hermione o encarou com determinação._

"_Eu acredito que ela seja essa mulher" – ele respondeu._

"_Então por que não foi ela quem você chamou para ver este por do sol com você?" – perguntou desanimada._

"_Oras... Porque eu queria vê-lo com você, sei como adora esse momento do dia, e eu também gosto, por isso fiz o convite" – ele respondeu como se fosse natural um homem que está noivo convidar a amiga para um programa romântico como aquele – "Já convidei a Cho uma vez, mas ela não quis vir!" _

"_Ah Harry..." – ela deu um suspiro cansada – "Por que você faz isso?"_

"_Isso o quê?" – perguntou sem entender, Hermione tocou seu rosto com carinho._

"_Nada."_

"_Fale, por favor" – ele pediu._

"_Harry, se você não quer entender, eu não vou lhe explicar" – Hermione levantou da areia e caminhou até o mar – "Só espero que quando perceba, não seja tarde demais!"_

"_Odeio quando você faz isso" – ele levantou também e foi até ela – "O que custa me dizer? Se está tão claro assim para você, por que não me conta de uma vez?"_

"_Não saberia sua reação se falasse algo assim para você" – respondeu enquanto retirava as sandálias para sentir a água bater em seus pés, Harry fez o mesmo._

"_Pode tentar descobrir" – ele sugeriu._

"_Melhor não" – Hermione voltou a andar._

"_Por favor!" – ele fez aquela cara de pidão que sempre funcionava quando queria alguma coisa dela – "Já sei, que isso seja meu presente!"_

"_Seu aniversário já passou faz tempo!"_

"_Meu presente de casamento" – Harry disse, ela deu um sorriso triste._

"_Você não tem mesmo noção do que estou falando não é?" – perguntou, será que ele realmente nunca entenderia? _

"_E então, gostou da idéia?" – ele piscou – "Diz o que é isso que você sempre fala e eu nunca entendo!" _

"_Já disse que não."_

"_Qual é Mi" – ele pegou na mão dela – "Por favor! Você fala e eu te livre do dar um presente" – ela o olhou por alguns instantes e pareceu avaliar a idéia._

"_Está bem" – ela deu os ombros – "Quem sabe assim você não acorda para a vida?"_

"_Harry, querido" – uma voz o chamou e ambos viraram, era a Sra. Chang, mãe da Cho._

"_Olá, Sra. Chang" – Harry disse, Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu._

"_Querido o que faz aqui? Cho está que nem uma louca com os preparativos da festa" – a mulher parecia felicíssima – "Deveria estar ajudando-a"._

"_Bom... Hoje eu tirei o dia para..." – ele ia dizer que era o dia que passaria com Hermione antes do casório, como uma despedida, já que depois passaria um mês na Grécia em lua-de-mel. Há algum tempo sentia essa necessidade de ficar perto da amiga, para ele apenas uma expressão da forte amizade que sentia, gostava de Hermione e esse mês longe dela seria "doloroso"._

"_Nada pode ser mais importante que seu casamento" – a mulher falou, Hermione forçou um sorriso._

"_Ela tem razão, Harry" – Hermione disse – "Pode ir, nos vemos outro dia!"_

"_Mas..." – Harry ia protestar, mas já estava sendo arrastado pela Sra. Chang._

Entrou feito louco no local que lhe passaram pelo telefone, não estava se importando com o terno que ficara completamente amassado com a correria ou com os convidados que provavelmente já estavam na Igreja... Sequer lembrava da noiva que deveria ter chorado litros de lágrimas por saber que seu noivo tinha abandonado o altar depois de receber um telefonema. Mas para Harry nada importava a não ser ela...

"Hermione Granger" – quase gritou com a moça atrás do balcão – "Onde ela está? O que aconteceu?"

"Senhor, peço que se acalme" – ela respondeu tranquilamente o que indignou Harry.

"Eu não posso me acalmar até saber onde HERMIONE está" – fez questão de gritar o nome da amiga, a mulher olhou feio para ele e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para ele.

"Espere um momento" – ela pediu, será que não entendia que Harry não podia esperar? Passou as mãos desesperadamente pelos cabelos, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida, parecia estar tornando-se um inferno – "Parece que chegou uma Hermione Granger há quase uma hora aqui, está na sala de cirurgia!"

"Sala de cirurgia?" – a gravidade do acontecimento chegou ao cérebro de Harry, tentou evitar que aquela voz que ecoou tão rapidamente ao telefone estivesse certa, "Alô, Sr. Potter? Estou ligando porque é o primeiro numero que tem no celular da Srta. Granger. Ela chegou há trinta minutos no hospital central de Londres, só agora recebemos os pertences dela que haviam ficado no carro... Houve um acidente, um carro desgovernado bateu no automóvel dela. Estamos fazendo o possível para salvá-la".

A única razão de ter um aparelho celular era Hermione, a amiga dizia que seria mais fácil se comunicarem assim. Estava no altar quando atendeu o telefonema, esquecera de desligar o celular e este tocou no meio da Igreja, mas por desconhecer o número, Harry atendeu o chamado, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras saiu correndo desesperadamente pela Igreja para ir até o hospital indicado. Estava tão desnorteado que sequer lembrou que poderia aparatar, então pegou seu carro que usara para chegar à Igreja e dirigiu até o hospital.

"Eu posso vê-la?" – perguntou Harry, suava frio, enquanto sua cabeça latejava.

"Não, ela está na sala de cirurgia senhor" – a moça repetiu – "Terá que esperar" – apontou as poltronas da recepção, sem escolha, Harry caminhou até lá.

Deixou seu corpo cair lentamente sobre a cadeira, várias pessoas ao seu redor, todas com expressões preocupadas, provavelmente estavam igualmente esperando noticias de alguém querido. Viu a mulher da recepção falar com um rapaz de branco, Harry imaginou ser talvez um enfermeiro. O rapaz sumiu de vista depois de falar com a moça, mas cerca de cinco minutos depois voltou, e caminhou até Harry.

"Com licença" – ele disse, tinha uma caixa nas mãos – "Está aqui pela Srta. Granger, certo?"

"Sim, meu nome é Harry Potter" – respondeu tristemente.

"Será que poderia ver alguma identificação?" – educadamente o rapaz pediu, Harry tirou a carteira do bolso e mostrou sua identidade – "Sr. Potter, isso estava no carro da Srta. Granger, trouxeram há algum tempo atrás, e pelo visto ninguém melhor que o senhor para recebê-los!"

"Como?" – Harry não entendera até o rapaz mostrar um envelope preso a caixa, tinha seu nome no destinatário – "Obrigado".

"Por nada, senhor" – ele ia saindo.

"Espere, há alguma notícia dela?" – perguntou preocupado. O homem negou com um aceno de cabeça – "Obrigado".

Harry pegou o envelope, deixando a caixa sobre uma cadeira ao seu lado. Abriu a carta endereçada a ele, viu a caligrafia caprichada de Hermione no que parecia ser uma carta. Começou então a ler o papel...

_Harry,_

_Como a vida pode ser irônica não é mesmo? Depois de tanto tempo guardando meus sentimentos só para mim e esperando o dia em que você se daria conta deles e dos seus próprios sentimentos, hoje estou a ti escrever para contar o que nunca tive coragem de dizer. Contudo, devo lembrar que nada faço a mais, além de realizar teu pedido, pois essa carta, junto ao objeto da caixa, são meus presentes de casamento para você._

_Para começar a explicar melhor esclarecer algo... Eu, Hermione Granger, como melhor amiga de Harry Potter, está imensamente feliz por ele acreditar ter encontrado a mulher da sua vida e querer começar uma nova vida com ela, essa Hermione deseja do fundo do coração que seu amigo de todas as horas seja feliz hoje e sempre, e jura que se a mulher escolhida não for digna dele, seria capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável naquela que faria sofrer alguém como você, Harry._

_Todavia, dentro da Hermione que você conhece, além da amiga, há também a Hermione Granger mulher e apaixonada, essa está despedaçada, pois terá que assistir hoje o homem que ama há tantos anos jurar amor eterno à outra que não é ela. Outra que ela sabe que jamais o amará tanto quanto ela ama, outra que jamais o conhecerá tanto quanto ela o conhece, outra que não o apoiará e entenderá incondicionalmente, outra que certamente jamais o fará feliz como ela acredita que seria capaz de fazê-lo. Essa era a Hermione que você não conhecia e insistia em estar presente nesses últimos dias, sobrepondo a outra e fazendo-o perceber a infelicidade desta com seu casamento. Perdoa-me se não pude fazer a Hermione amiga ser mais forte._

_Gostaria de ver sua reação ao ler esta carta, mas isso será impossível, pois quando o fizer eu já não estarei mais com você. Terei partido sem que note, perdoe-me mais uma vez, mas não poderia festejar seu casamento com você, mais uma vez a Hermione amante é mais forte. Bom... Eu devo admitir que admiro essa Hermione, pois ela tentou até o fim fazer com que você a notasse, ou até notasse o amor que ela imaginava que você sentia. Agora acho que ela realmente imaginou coisas, não é mesmo? Seria possível que você a amasse e nunca tivesse percebido isso? Nunca entendesse esse carinho imenso que sente por ela, ou essa vontade de compartilhar segredos e preocupações, ou o simples desejo de passar todas as coisas de sua vida ao lado dela? Hermione Granger imaginou que isso fosse o amor que Harry Potter sentia por ela, mas pelo visto estava errada, talvez a vontade de ser correspondida fosse tão grande que imaginou essas coisas. O que você acha? Será mesmo que tudo era uma interpretação equivocada de Hermione?_

_Não quero com essa carta deixar-te triste ou furioso comigo, peço que me entenda e nunca esqueça dessa pessoa que foi tão feliz ao teu lado. Sei que a partir de hoje não terei o mesmo espaço em sua vida quanto antes, mas lembre-se que sempre estarei com você, sempre... Não importa como! E por mais que haja duas Hermione diferentes em mim, ambas têm um desejo em comum: sua felicidade, mesmo que não sejam elas quem lhe proporcione. Despeço-me desejando que sejas muito feliz._

_Com amor, _

_Mione._

Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas que começaram a rolar desde a primeira palavra que ela escreveu. Jamais imaginou que Hermione o amasse, que sofresse por ele, que tentasse fazê-lo enxergar o amor que sentia por ela... Tudo fazia sentido em sua vida agora, ela não estava errada, realmente ele a amava, só não podia entender como fora cego por tanto tempo! "Por que não me contou? Teríamos evitado tanto sofrimento?", perguntou-se ainda olhando o papel em suas mãos.

Tudo que queria agora era vê-la, falar com ela, esclarecer seus sentimentos... Hermione não deveria ter escondido aquilo tanto tempo! Suspirou pesadamente, enxugou o rosto com as mãos e desejou que a cirurgia acabasse logo e que pudesse falar com ela. Um médico apareceu, o rosto suado e uma expressão estranha no rosto. A moça do balcão indicou Harry e o homem caminhou até ele. Nem precisou palavras, seu olhar era capaz de demonstrar que queria saber como ela estava, quando poderia vê-la... Mas a resposta do médico também foi sem palavras, ele baixou as vistas e balançou a cabeça negativamente, num sinal de que não tinha conseguido.

O ar faltou e as pernas fraquejaram, se não estivesse perto da cadeira terei caído no chão. Mais perto dele, o médico falava coisas que Harry não conseguia ouvir, pois tudo que pensava era que no mesmo momento que tinha ganhado Hermione, a perdera. _"Gostaria de ver sua reação ao ler esta carta, mas isso será impossível, pois quando o fizer eu já não estarei mais com você. Terei partido sem que note..."_. Era o fragmento da carta que insistia ficar em sua memória, Hermione jamais veria sua reação...

"Sr. Potter" – o médico dizia – "Nós fizemos tudo que podíamos, mas foi inútil! A Srta. Granger já chegou aqui quase sem vida."

"Ela sofreu muito?" – as palavras saíram sem que notasse.

"Acredito que não, perdeu a consciência assim que foi atingida" – ele disse – "Sr. Potter... Ela faleceu a menos de cinco minutos, talvez gostaria de saber, que durante esses minutos, em momentos de delírios, ela disse algumas palavras, sem sentido para nós, mas talvez o senhor entenda."

"Que palavras?" – perguntou Harry completamente desanimado.

"Também" – o médico disse – "Feliz, sempre. Essas três palavras".

"Obrigado" – Harry agradeceu, o homem o olhou preocupado, mas imaginou que Harry precisasse de um momento sozinho – "Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você, Mione. Não vou..." – fechou os olhos e chorou baixinho, até que pegou a carta mais uma vez e releu. Assim que ouviu as palavras sabia o que significavam, ela também o amava, estaria sempre com ele e queria que ele fosse feliz. Mas como poderia ser feliz se não poderia tê-la mais ao se lado?

"Claro que vai" – Harry virou para ver que voz era aquela, uma garotinha falava com a mãe, quando viu Harry a olhando, sorriu para ele.

"Se estiver feliz, eu estarei feliz" – agora era uma voz masculina, parecia estar falando com a mãe ou alguma tia.

"Sempre, entendeu? Eu nunca vou te abandonar" – em sua frente uma moça falou para um rapaz, depois se beijaram. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu vou tentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir sem você ao meu lado" – falou baixinho. Olhou a caixa ao lado e a abriu, que presente Hermione teria comprado?

Na caixa havia um porta-retratos, mas sem fotografias, provavelmente ela queria que Harry colocasse a foto dele com Cho, já que era em formato de coração. Mas então ele viu uma pequena inscrição atrás do objeto, e leu "dois toques com a varinha". Sorriu, pegou o porta-retratos e levou até o banheiro, não poderia fazer magia num hospital trouxa. Tirou a varinha das vestes e fez o que era pedido. Lentamente algo se formava no porta-retrato, uma fotografia dele com Hermione há alguns dias atrás. Estavam sorrindo, como nunca percebera que somente ao lado dela a felicidade era completa, não precisava de mais nada?

Tarde demais para pensar nos sentimentos, ela já partira, deixando-o sozinho apenas com as lembranças. Com a carta e o porta-retratos nas mãos, Harry deixou o banheiro, indo até a recepção. Arrumaria as coisas para Hermione, cuidaria de tudo para que descansasse em paz. Ela não estava mais com ele, mas o que sentia estava mais vivo que nunca, e nunca seria apagado, pois nenhuma mulher seria capaz de tirar o lugar de Hermione em seu coração. Continuaria sua vida e tentaria ser feliz, como ela desejava, mas nunca a esqueceria, pois sempre a teria em seu coração.

N/A: ¬¬ hum... Estava um dia desses aí meio "assim, sei lá", e liguei o som do pc... Comecei a ouvir Evanescence, e garanto uma coisa – Pink e Evanescence juntos num dia que ela naum está muito legalz é uma combinação não muito feliz p as fics (acho q tem várias musicas deles q daria p fazer fics bem tristes, mas eu acabo desistindo). Só que a idéia veio e acabei fazendo... Na verdade era p ser uma song, com uma musica que eu amooo de paixão, mas depois a musica num encaixo, entaum vou deixá-la p uma próxima song... : )) Bom... Sei q a fic ta meioo dãããã, sem falar q esse final eu viajei legal, hehehhehe, mas... Eu escrevi e quase sempre posto o q escrevo (a n ser q eu n termine de escrever). Sei q eh difícil, mas... Espero q curtam: ) brigada aqueles que comentarem, lerem e votarem! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


End file.
